


Monster Stuff

by JunoAndYellow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Smut, Soft af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAndYellow/pseuds/JunoAndYellow
Summary: Just some short stories that involve monsters and humans being lovey dovey with each other.





	1. Monster Stuff Pt. 1

"Are you serious? Here? Now?" I stammer as I am pulled past several people and out of the crowded market. He pushes me into the car; his breath was heavy when he got into the backseat. He instantly curled up and grabbed his head. He glances up at me when he realizes I haven't started the car yet.

"Hurry!" His voice was already beginning to distort. I knew what I was getting into the first time I had to deal with this transition but there was always a point in the year that they would happen more often than not. "Please hurry..." He whimpers this time. I carefully tuck his blanket around him before quickly turning to put on my seatbelt. I turn on the car and quickly drive down the road. His moaning and whimpering distracted me from time to time. I let out a sigh of release when I finally park in front of the house. I get out of the car go to the back and help him out. His face was pale and his body was shaky from holding his beast in.

"Aw hon you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I don't like it." He whimpers.

"I know, baby, I know." I try to hush him but he continues to cry in pain. I unlock the door and open it for him. He carefully walks in with shaky breathes before taking in a big gulp and letting his transformation start peacefully. I shut the door behind us and lock it before going to close the curtains and make sure all the important rooms were shut. I hear his clothes tear and growling. I take a deep calm breath before turning to face the monster that I strangely knew too well. He was taller and darker and had a pair of extra arms. Everything about him was just gigantic. I look at him in curiosity of what he would do this time. He takes a few hesitant steps closer to me before kneeling down a foot away from me. I tilt my head before hesitantly running a hand through his hair. He seemed to pur at the action. He lays down on the ground; his head was near my feet. His nose twitched as he looked at me.

"Sorry." He tries to keep his voice to a whisper.

"For what, darling?" I try to keep the same tone as I had before.

"Because I interrupted your shopping." His voice raises to a normal volume but because of how low it was it made it seem more booming.

"I don't mind, I got enough for dinner. Why are you laying down on the floor?"

"Because I don't want to tower over you."

"Nonsense. Come on." I hold my hands out to him so I could attempt to help him up. He takes them then uses his other hands to push himself up and without a doubt he was towering over me when he stood. His eyes had a strange fog to them this time around and I didn't really know what this meant. The other strange thing is that he is oddly calm. Suddenly his lower hands caressed my sides as if they were feeling me for the first time. I place my hands on top of his in surprise and look up at him. His hands were warm yet they still made me shiver. He noticed and his other set of hands caressed my arm and the back of my neck. I stiffen and start to move away from him.

"Stay." His voice sounded pleading as he pulled me closer. 

His cheeks began to grow red as he leaned down to come face to face with me which, ultimately, ended with him getting on his knees again. I had to tilt my head down slightly now to look at him. He rested his chin on my breasts and looked at me lovingly. He straightens his back and places a slow gentle kiss on my lips. I wasn't expecting it but I still kissed back knowing what happened the last time that I didn't. I feel his body tremble before he pulls away. All of his hands place themselves on my sides before squeezing me tenderly. I swallow a breath at the sensation. 

"Do you trust me?" His voice gave a soft rumble. I simply nod in response. 

His warm hands trail under my shirt and up my tiny torso compared to his. His hands were as soft as I remembered. Before I could stop him my shirt and bra were off causing me quickly to step back and cover my chest. A shaky exhale leaves him before he just brings himself close to me again. I press against him but he ends up standing and pressing me to a wall. He was gentle about it but it didn't keep me from being anxious. He looked down at me almost impatiently. 

"Please." He mutters. The need in his voice and his eyes were enough to make me drop my arms but I still look away in embarrassment. 

A calm hum leaves him before he kneels down in front of me again. I place my hands on his shoulders and he gives me a curious glance. He tilts his head so he could rub his cheeks on each hand before tilting it straight up again. He places a small kiss on my chest before resting his head on it. His eyes closed tiredly before he lifts me up with ease. I manage to stifle a small yelp and cling to his shoulders even more. A quiet chuckle comes from him before he places yet another kiss on the same spot as before.

"This is so weird." I whisper. His eyes get a new glint to them as he looks into my eyes.

"How so, dearest?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"It's just... you never act like this unless you've hurt me somehow. Is there something you need to tell me?" His eyes dim and he looks away for a moment.

"No... I remember nothing of what I might've done to hurt you."

"Did you hurt someone else?" My prying voice made him tremble before he begins to walk to our bedroom. "Hey." I try to urge him to answer.

"No..." His voice wavered. His body got warmer indicating that he was either embarrassed or getting upset. "Leave it be. You act like you hate it when I act like this." His voice changed to be stern he then placed me down on the bed. I accidentally let a glare pass over my features. Unfortunately, he sees and a glare of his own shows up. "I can always be rough." He growls for the first time all day.

"Be rough then it's not like I can avoid you while you're like this." I snap at him instead of keeping my calm composure. His eyes go from tame to feral within seconds. He quickly rips his gaze off of me and turns his body away. It gives me the chance to stand up and try to leave the room. I barely step out before I hear the loudest growl that's ever left him before. I take a deep breath before looking back at him. His hands nearly crushed the door frame and his face was a few inches from mine.

"I. Will. Break. You... And I will not hesitate either." Out of anger I unconsciously spit on his face. Once regret hit, it was too late to try and back away. His strong hands grabbed me tightly before pulling me back into the room and onto the bed. The mattress nearly swallowed me with how far he pressed me down. So caught off guard I hadn't realized he was tearing the remainder of my clothes off until it was too late. "I just wanted to be nice." His soft growl made me tremble even more than I already was. His mouth suddenly takes my neck and I stop breathing in fear of him biting down, but to my surprise he just trails back. His eyes quickly calmed and his facial expression softened. I couldn't help but look at him terrified.

"What are you going to do?" I manage to get the question out without a waver.

"I have no idea." He wipes his face dry with the back of his hand. We stare at each other for another moment before he calmly covers me with a blanket. "Sorry." I let out a relieved breath as he started to show signs of his former self. I notice that his eyes started to linger more on my neck. He must've left teeth prints. He shuts his eyes in shame before turning away. "Sorry." He mutters again. I'm such a fool for him.

"Come here." I say he looks at me skeptically before moving closer to me on the bed. I hold out one arm and keep the blanket up with the other trying to show that I wanted a "safe" hug. A sad smile comes to his lips before he snuggled close.

"I'm surprised you're not mad." He says quietly.

"Oh, I am, I just don't like being threatened with death when I am." I reply with a slight chuckle.

"Wha-I-That- That wasn't a death threat." He stammered before explaining his words. I don't say anything. "I would never-" He clenches his jaw and looks away. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He goes to place a kiss on my cheek but instead I turn my head and catch his lips with mine. He instantly deepens it once he recognizes the skin. I feel him quietly chuckle before pulling away. 

~Continuation~

"Please." He continues to plant small kisses on my stomach. One set of hands caressed my sides while the others stroked my thighs. I roll my eyes and sit up and look down at him.

"Why are you so needy?" I ask rhetorically as I run a hand through his messy hair. He purrs before groaning.

"Why are you being such a tease?" He asks in retort.

"Well that's because it's fun." He groans at my answer before he buries his face in my stomach. He was incredibly warm and his exhales was nearly comparable to a baby dragon's breath. I gave him a playful squeeze with my legs and giggled. He looks up at me tiredly. "Go ahead, you've waited long enough now." His eyes sparkle with joy before he passionately kisses me. He trails them down eagerly before he got to my core. He wasted no time diving his tongue deep in me slightly lifting me off the bed. I shudder and let out a small moan as he swirled his tongue. I end up pulling his hair lightly causing him to pull away with a face full of pleasure.

"One or both, darling?" He asks sounding already exhausted.

"Surprise me." He purrs as our faces meet again. He lines up both of his cocks and presses one in my ass and the other in my pussy. He pushes in and almost instantly I feel filled. I moan loudly and throw my head back. I could tell he was trying to hold back but it just made his movements jerky and uneven. "You don't have to hold back, honey." He takes a deep breath and lets his body do what it wants. His thrusts became insanely quick and rougher than they have ever been. I cover my mouth and muffle my moan as I felt they were becoming too loud. He gently pulls my hand away from my mouth beginning to slow down his pace.

"I like hearing you." His voice was a breathy whisper as he continued more slowly. I suddenly feel myself start to stretch. I look down and notice that he was beginning to knot up. "Sorry, it's rut season, that happens..." His sentence fades as he bucks his hips to get deeper. A low moan leaves him and I feel all of his seed start to pour into me. I arch my back and moan as I feel myself trying to stretch to accommodate to the extra fluid showing up. He pants as he tries to pull out but he was still stuck. He whimpers softly before trying to push forward than back quickly. The action just makes him cum more and I notice my stomach start to swell slightly. I let out a shaky breath from the over stimulation and place my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't move anymore." My voice still had a soft moan to it and with that he continues to release inside me. This time I couldn't hold back the loudest moan yet. He moans as he thrusts three more times deeply. I faintly moan again. "Stop..." My eyes begin to roll into the back of my head.

"Sorry." He says through gritted teeth. He releases one final load before being able to pull out. He uses one of his large hands to plug me again before carrying me to the restroom. He looks at my stomach than at the bath tub and then the toilet. A low hum leaves him before he places me slightly above the tub. He places me feet apart like I was going to get ready to give birth and makes sure they stayed against the wall. "Ready?"

"Yes." He moves his hand away and it quickly begins to dribble out. 

He reaches over for the faucet and gets the water to run warm so all of the fluid wouldn't just sit on the bottom of the tub. Another hand pressed against my stomach slightly trying to speed up the process. A small moan leaves me and I tilt my head back to rest on his chest. He kisses the side of my head then nuzzles my neck. I shut my eyes tight as I feel a cramping sensation run through me. By now my stomach was flat again and it was coming out in little spurts. The water had washed away most of it but the shower head is going to have to get the rest. I could tell he was getting tired of holding me up so I suggested him just placing me on the toilet so he could go sleep. He shook his head.

"I insist." He says softly before placing a kiss on my neck. I shudder as I feel my body finally go slack. He notices as well then grabs the shower head to spray my womanhood and bottom clean. I flinch and try to move away from it. It was childish, yes, but I tried to back up against him more and get out of the tub. "Shhh, stop." His voice went slightly stern. I could tell he was getting annoyed. After that he sprayed down the tub, he lifted me up and wiped me dry with a towel. Occasionally, I heard him sigh but I don't think he was aware that he was doing it.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. He looks down at me before just placing a kiss on my forehead. "That doesn't answer my question." I laugh quietly. He places me down on a chair before he starts to fix the bed and get it ready for us to sleep in. I try to huff loud enough for him to sense my distaste to his silence. He barely glances over at me as he straightened out new sheets and comforters.

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm going to anyway." He narrows his eyes at me before picking me up again and putting me on the bed.

"No."

"Yes." He leans and kisses me passionately then pulls away again.

"No."

"Fine." I submit and wrap my arms around him. I feel him chuckle as he lays down next to me. I stay cuddled next to him as we both fall asleep quickly.


	2. Monster Stuff Pt. 2

I swing my head over the edge of my bed and look under it. "It's past midnight, you're late."

"If I come up, I have no say in what I could do." His low raspy voice echoed off the wall but quickly came back to my ears.

"What do you mean?"

"Demons are like animals and animals experience a season of mating."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promise not to turn you on too much during our coffee party."

"Coffee party?"

"I ran out of tea so that's what we're stuck with." A low, rumbling hum sounds as I see his shadowy figure. He sits gracefully at the end of my bed earning a small smile from me. I tried to keep the robe over my shoulders and the blankets over my legs. He notices and he hums again.

"You don't need to cover up like that. You will get too hot." He says. His long slender arm reaches over and slides my robe off my shoulders. The collar now rests at the bend of my arms. The night gown I wore probably didn't help him fight his impulse but it would be worse if I offered to change into something different while he was out. I noticed his hand linger slightly on my hand before it just slid under the shadow he called a cloak. I grab a cup off the tray and hold it out to him. He takes it carefully from my hand before bringing it to his face. I hear him sigh as he lowers the cup.

"Hey, what else is bothering you, bud?" I put my hands back in lap from going to reach for my own cup.

"It's just now I'm a little hot myself."

"You can take off your cloak if you want, or, uhm, if you were going to anyway, I don't mind." I face palm after rambling earning a low chuckle. I hear the hiss of his cloak as it falls to the ground next to the bed. My eyes widen at the sight of him. He was a dimgray color and his hair matched his void black cloak. The most out of character part was that he didn't have a shirt on under it. Hell, now I'm hesitant to look down any lower. Apparently I was staring at him for a little too long causing him to snap his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Focus." His voice rumbled and his eyes get a stern look. They were a shiny metal color, most comparable to Lithium but brighter. "Looks like I'm going to have to be the one with my guard up." I let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, I just was surprised. I always knew what your eyes looked like but the rest of you was a mystery." I rub my arm bashfully and laugh again. His grin revealed some of his jagged white teeth.

"Ah, understood." He takes another sip from his cup and a small grin stayed permanently on his lips. "Thank you."

"No worries. This was the deal after all." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What was the agreement we made again?" He queries almost rhetorically.

"Well, as long as you don't steal my soul, I would let you stay with me in luxury." I say, paraphrasing what he had said at one point. He chuckles again.

"Would you like to know something amusing?" He asks grimly. I nod knowing that it was just him trying to throw me off. I have a determined look on my face; I'm sure of it. "I almost reconsidered that contract."

"Reconsidered? How?" I ask; now I was curious. I take off the rest of the robe, growing annoyed of the fine fabric tickling my arms.

"Your soul was sweet smelling and ever so enticing. I wanted it badly, but I knew you had more worth than to just fall to me." He elaborated as he began to move closer to me. He was finished with his cup by then and reaches over me to place it on the tray. He leans against the headboard and smiles down at me. "I'm glad I have a brain." He says. "Then again it could've been the work of something else." He mutters quietly afterward. I place my cup back onto the tray as well.

"What would that something else be?"

"I worry, if I tell you, things could go awry." He has no hesitance with his reply. His mouth stays slightly agape as if ready to say something else. I notice his eyes linger on something on my face. I pat around with my hand before realizing he must've been staring at my lips. I purse my lips to try and hide the temptation from him. He seems to snap out of his trance. "Sorry." He says quietly. I feel a warm pit form in my stomach and it isn't from the warm coffee. I notice his hands shaking; he must know what I'm randomly feeling. "Do humans always do that?"

"Randomly feel like... yeah?" I don't want to make the situation work so I get off the bed. A small noise of unconscious disapproval leaves him, surprising himself soon after. He covers his face with his scarily big hands then peeks at me. His eyes seem to pierce me and make the sensation worse. I cover my face and turn away with a wild warmth to my cheeks. A growl radiates through the room.

"You just had to wear a nightgown." I hear his low voice say from behind me. I felt his breath first. Then his hands grab my waist. I take a deep breath and try to be the level-headed one by pulling away from him. I turn to face him but the towering demon didn't let me go that easily. A sudden coldness fills the room and I start to shiver. I could see my breath. What is he doing?

"What are you plotting?" My teeth chatter. His eyes seem to brighten.

"The room is going to get colder until you embrace me then it will go back to normal. I promise I am not doing this on purpose." He opens his arms for me. "I will not do any other thing." His voice seemed pleading. 

My heavy, shaky breathes became more evident as I moved toward him. I shut my eyes tight as soon as my head rests on his warm chest. The heat that came back to the room almost overwhelmed me but then I realized that all the coldness just came to him instead. It didn't last long but it did make me realize I was still in his arms. I pull away from him then sit back on my bed with my legs crossed. He looked embarrassed yet still serious and worried. He picks up his cloak and just grips it.

"I apologize." He mutters quietly. I just shrug and go over to the little pot I had and poured more into what I think is his cup. I offer it out to him. He looks at it from the corner of his eye before letting his lips curl up ever so slightly. My heart started to flutter again but I quickly push the feeling away. He takes the cup and remains standing. He takes a sip before humming. "I deserve this." He says with almost a face of surprised disgust. "But strangely it isn't as bad since it has the faintest flavor of you still on it." He purses his lips, seeming to regret what he had said.

"You're really bad at hiding your feelings-"

"Oh no, I might as well let you see them now. They have been a bother in all honesty." He seems sharp with his reply. He places the still half full cup down before coming close to me.

"Don't think about doing that thing you don't want to do." I try to be vague yet up front about it. He chuckles.

"It is not that I don't want to. It is that you don't want to." His reply was smooth making my skin tingle at the tone. I must've shivered because what he did next will almost be something I'll remember till the day I die or if he even lets me. He presses his lips against mine in an almost rushed manner. His skin was strange, almost like playing with flour. Soft yet it felt like it was falling off into dust. His hands place themselves on my back and I uncross my legs giving him space to move forward. I place my hands on his cheeks and shyly try to pull away. He pulls back and looks at me almost surprised that I stayed put for as long as I did.

"God, it's weird that you're going to be my first."

"Likewise." He mutters before gliding behind me. "Though it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." He whispers almost in a growling tone. His lips place themselves on my neck and his hands reach forward and drag off my panties. His tongue drags up then his mouth takes my ear and nibbles it. I let out a shaky breath.

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"I don't plan on cooking you, so no."

"It was a-" I yelp at the feeling of his hand petting my womanhood.

"I know." He chuckles before kissing my jaw. My face warms quickly and my legs squirm. He lets out a low sigh before I feel one of his fingers enter me. I tense and press my back against him. He grunts quietly and his hand moves gently back and forth. Tiny moans escape me at the sensation. He begins to kiss the back of my neck before allowing himself to go faster. I feel a light stinging sensation that I realize is him biting me.

"Hey, don't leave any marks." I stutter. A soft growl leaves him before he moves his mouth away from me. His hand begins to go even faster. He adds two more fingers causing my back to arch and for me to moan louder. I hear the hissing of more of his clothing moving. I feel him lift me up just to quickly lower me onto his manhood. I yelp then let out another loud moan. My legs tremble as he me moves me up and down. His light pants and groans made it even more enjoyable. 

"Thank you, thank you..." He mutters before hugging me close to his chest. He continues to thrust his hips up in a steady pace. 

My hands grab his firmly and he starts to go even faster. It was crazy how he could be so calm one moment then turn into a panting, lively mess. I feel him bite me again but this time I don't protest against it. It must just be part of his nature. I feel myself grow closer to the edge. He begins to mutter something again but I couldn't really understand what it was. I hear a hissing noise before I feel him start to grow bigger, not only his dick but his entire body. I feel his fingers dig into my hips before he lifts me off. His manhood now rested between my thighs. His breath was even heavier than before.

"Sorry." His low voice whispers from behind me. I look back at him to see that he looked the same just scaled up.

"All you did was grow a little." I give a small, tired laugh. "Do you need to finish?"

"Do you?" He flips the question.

"A little." I grin. 

He leans down and kisses me passionately. He lifts me up and I help align him with my entrance as best as I could. When he lowers me I could definitely feel the difference. He moved me slowly at first then goes back to the normal pace he was at before. He hit my spot repeatedly now and I could feel my edge come back quickly. My head tilts back and I tremble even more. He plants kisses on my exposed neck and begins to stagger in pace. He bites down on my shoulder before pulling me down completely to bury his entire length in me. I let out moan that sounded more like a scream as I tense around him in orgasmic pleasure. I feel a hot sensation follow shortly afterward causing me to tremble and hold my stomach slightly. I felt myself bulge out to accommodate for him but it grow even larger with the seed he poured into me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and pat his hands. He lifts me up and helps me lay down on the bed. I felt him leak out of me and my breath shook at the sensation.

"Never do that again." I whimper tiredly.

"The suddenly getting bigger part?"

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"I'll try." He leans down and plants a kiss on my lips again.

~Continuation~

"I got more tea finally." I say as I walk into my room. I look around expecting to see him but instead it was weirdly quiet. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou?" 

"For the last time, "wherefore" does not mean "where"." His annoyed tone calls from under the bed.

"Got ya." I set down the tray then get down on my hands and knees to look into the shadows. I see his eyes narrowed with an annoyed glow. "What is wrong, my love?" I try to cheer him up. He merely lets his clawed hands grip onto the carpet in front of me and drag his head and shoulders out into the open.

"Nothing..." He grumbles. I place a kiss on his forehead then laugh.

"That's not what that tone says." He growls. I grab his hands and pull him from under the bed successfully. In the blink of an eye he had me pinned to the ground with a scowl on his face.

"I am not ready for games today." He snarls. I stare up at him before just nodding. He sighs and lets me go. "I apologize for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared, just suprised." He frowns before resting his forehead on my shoulder. "Are you okay? I've never seen you like this before."

"I have been very troubled since the day after our activities."

"Activities?" I give him a confused glance before he darts his eyes down to the small bite mark that was still there. "Oh... Well, what are you thinking that is troubling you?" He doesn't reply but merely hides his face in my neck. "Please tell me?" I nudge him by shrugging my shoulder.

"I... I want to again... but I don't think you thought much of it the first time..."

"You're afraid of me rejecting you?" He looks at me with a surprised look on his face before hiding it in my shoulder again. "Aww, how could I reject you after everything. We can totally do it again at some point." I hug him tight and kiss his ear which was the closest thing to my lips at the moment. He gets off of me and looks down at me.

"Do you wish to live forever?" He asks softly.


	3. Monster Stuff Pt. 3

"You know I can get you whatever you want, right?" He says as he watches over my shoulder to look at the page I was writing on.

"Yes, but you want my soul so I don't want to ask you to do anything too extra." He grumbles and leans against my back putting his weight on me causing me to lean even further forward. I let out a huff and try to push back against him.

"Come on. I'll make it worth your time."

"Shut up, you sound like a hooker."

"Maybe that's what I'm going for."

"Jesus Christ."

"How dare you?" He growls playfully before sitting up and walking to the other side of the table. He grins at me before chuckling and sitting down.

"For a simple demon you are very easily offended."

"One, I'm the devil and two, you used a holy name. Of course I'm gonna be offended."

"One, you're not Lucifer himself and two, you're a nerd." He scowls before crossing his arms.

"What will make you believe me, mortal?" Mortal. Pfffffft haha.

"Well... I have an impossible question for you. If you can answer it then I'll believe you and you can have my soul." His eyebrows, or what are left of his eyebrows, raise and a small smirk comes to his face.

"What a delicious sounding deal. Alright, what is this question of yours?" 

"What is forever?" His eyes widen and a bright glow comes to them. An expression of confusion, slight panic, and confidence was still there.

"Forever is whatever you want it to be. Whether it's..." He loses volume and shuts his mouth. His jaw clenches.

"Whether it's what?" I ask. He seems conflicted.

"Whether it's a bond between you and a thing or you and a person or you and a place. Forever is a lifetime and more." He bites his lip. "I know poetry isn't your thing but it's the only way I could explain it without it sounding ridiculous." He holds his hand out to me. "Is that the answer you were looking for?" I stared at him slack-jawed in awe. When I finally snap out of my trance I grab his hand.

"Yes. I guess I'm stuck with you now... Forever." A sizzle starts in the palm of my hand and goes to my wrist. I wince and look at him again. He didn't seem as happy to have gotten the answer right. He seemed more sad than anything. 

"You are strange." He says softly. He stands and goes into the kitchen. I bite my lip and put all my focus back on my paper again

 

~Continuation~

 

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" His voice was stern with the question. I look up at him to see him with a slightly upset look.

"I'm not tired so I might as well keep working." A loud growl leaves him before he snatches the paper from me. "Hey, dick! Give it back!" I throw the pencil at his face. That must've been the last straw for him because he ended up slamming my paper back down on the table. "Why are you so upset?" He snatches me out of the chair and drags me to my bedroom. "Stop it, you psycho!" I kick at him when he lifts me up. He starts to tighten his grip to the point where I started screaming in pain. He throws me onto my bed before covering his ears.

"Shut up!" His voice roared throughout the house. I'm surprised my neighbors haven't come over or that the police haven't showed up. He breathed heavily as he stared daggers at me. "I'm upset because I lied."

"Lied about what?" I hold the parts of my arms that he had left hand marks on.

"About actually being the devil... I was just saying that because I always liked the title." He bites his lip and watches me. I stare at him in shock for a moment before just laughing. The look of shock on his face made me laugh even harder. 

"You're so stupid!" I yell out between bursts of laughter. "You're obviously not the devil." I say finally calming down. I wipe away the tears that were on my cheeks. I sigh before just laying flat on the bed. I look over at him again. He stood stiffly in the middle of the room still staring at me but with a calmer expression. I move over on my bed and pat the space next to me. "Join me."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I, eh, I have a, um, rage...boner..." I let out another burst of laughter.

"But should I really help you after what you did to me?" I lift up my arms to show him the bruises that were forming. A look of guilt was on his face until I winked at him.

"Do it because you love me?"

"Oh! That's sudden." I wasn't expecting him to say that. Hell, we've been living together like roommates and now suddenly he loves me? Has he always and I've just been oblivious?

"Yeah... I just feel like I can say it to you without too much of a backlash plus you've been flirting without knowing it."

"Oh... Then I suppose I can try helping. I'm not exactly experienced in this kind of thing, let alone with a demon." He chuckles darkly.

"May I make your first time a little... rough then?"

"I suppose, but if it hurts too much I'll tell you to stop."

"Of course." He raises his hand and suddenly handcuffs show up in them out of thin air. "Alright, pumpkin, go to the head board for me." I hesitantly scoot back to it and hold my hands above my head. He hums. "Good girl." He loops the chain through the bars then snaps my hands in place. Dread begins to rest in the pit of my stomach and he must've noticed it because his smirk shrinks. "I promise it won't be painful for long."

"For long?" I try to sit up but forgot that my hands were still stuck above me now.

"It will be okay, I promise." He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. I remained tense not wanting this as kinky as it was already looking. Suddenly, my hands are free and he's lifting me up off the bed. "I'm your forever, remember? I can't lie to you anymore." He says he places me on his lap making me sit in a straddling position causing me to instantly feel the tent that he had. My face grows even warmer than it already was. I hear rustling and feel myself get even warmer at my lower area. I look down and realize he made our clothes go off to the side and my folds were now hugging his erection. I gasp and look back up at him in surprise. 

He puts another kiss on my forehead before making my hips move and for me to grind on him. I whimper before letting out a soft moan-like sound. He made me quicken my pace making my breath heavy and my desire for him to suddenly skyrocket. I place my hands on his shoulders as I arch my back. I let out a loud moan as my body quivers and my muscles tense. It felt magnificent and tingly and very satisfying. 

I bury my face in his neck and try to steady my breathing but as soon as I got my senses back I feel a thick presence at my entrance. I hug him tighter waiting for the pain that he was talking about. I slowly feel the head of his member push in and make a popping noise. I shudder as I feel myself stretch as his oddly shaped shaft begin to go in as well. There felt like there were different bumps in random areas stimulating different parts of my inner walls. My body began to tremble again but not with the same feeling as before. He suddenly yanks my body on down causing me to cry out at the sudden sharp pain that radiated through me. I felt a slickness run down my thighs and recognize it as blood. I whimper and look at him; he merely places another gentle kiss on my forehead. He makes my hips move in a circular motion causing his member to stir around inside me. I moan loudly at the sensation and arch my back. My mouth falling agape in pleasure I try to bounce but he keeps me planted. He smirks mischievously as he continues to just stir around in me and stimulate my walls.

"Ah! Please!" I suddenly cry out as I press against him.

"Please what?" He stops moving which felt worse than him just swirling around.

"Stop teasing." I beg. He chuckles one last time before lifting me up just to hammer me back down instantly making another jolt of pain wash through me. I look down to see my stomach puffed out slightly showing where his thick, long member was. I gulp and let out a small whimper. He begins to thrust into me slowly at first but his pace quickly became faster and rougher making it almost feel like he was growing inside me. The way he managed to thrust me up and down while still being able to stir around my womanhood was an enigma for me. Normal people, most of the time, couldn't even figure out how to pick me up. Suddenly, I feel throbbing in me causing me to look down look down. He pulls me off him just in time fore cum to cover the both of us. My startled gasp caused some to land in my mouth. Surprisingly it didn't taste as bad as people made it out to be. He hugged me close after he was done which was kinda gross but I didn't want to kill the mood by saying so.

"Up for a round two?"

"Fuck no."


	4. Monster Stuff Pt. 4

"Put your head back on so you can at least say something!" I scream with tears in my eyes. His stiff body was in front of me but his head was stowed away somewhere else. 

I rest my head on the chest that was in front of me before breaking down more. I feel his hand place itself on the back of my head in a soothing manner. I pull myself away from him before leaving our room. I sit in the living room with my knees brought to my chest and watched the TV through blurry vision. I hear slow but heavy footsteps begin down the hall before they stop and a weird squelch sounds.

"You missed your chance. I don't want to talk to you now." I call before he could even come around the corner.

"I apologize for disappearing for so long." His voice was a quiet mumble. I barely look at him from the corner of my eye. "I did not think it would take so long."

"Because you never think and you never ask the right questions!" I snap. I feel him sit next to me and he must've been growing annoyed because his body was warmer than it would normally be.

"You are always so angry, my love, please forgive me this one time instead of punishing me with your silence, rage, and coldness."

"Don't call me your love." I say bitterly. He tilts my head to look at him. His eyes were red and the circles around them were much more noticeable. His lips were still a light grey blue like he had been in a freezing cold wind.

"But that is what you are." He says lovingly. I bite my lip before pulling away from him.

"You're just saying that." I let my legs relax and touch the floor. I cross my arms and look down.

"If I were lying why would I be trying so hard to get you to believe me? If I were anyone else I would be livid and would be leaving you alone to go to some other place."

"It'd be fine if you did!" I try to push him away but his hand intertwines with mine before I could even place it on his arm. His other hand places itself at the bend of my back. My body is turned to him and I'm stuck staring up at him in no time. He leaned over me carefully with a calm expression.

"Do you really dislike me so much now?" He queries softly. I take deep breath as I look into his sad eyes.

"I'm just upset." I reply just as quietly. He searches my features placing a kiss on my cheek. That's the only warm thing about him really, anything on his face and the slice that's on his neck. Heat seeps from there and hits my skin instantly. I let out a huff and relax. "I'm sorry for yelling at you for being gone so long. I was just worried." I say with a heavy heart.

"I understand." He sits us up again and gives me a strangely cold hug compared to what his kiss felt like. I let him hold me as I look over his arm to keep watching the TV. His head rests on top of mine suddenly. I jolt at the feeling and try not to move so I do not accidentally take it off.

"What would happen if I ran away with your head?" I ask.

"The rest of me would find it eventually."

"What if I stole your body and not your head?"

"Trust me, my love, I do not think you would be able to keep my body contained for very long, nor my head." He says in his calm tone. He always managed keep such a zen exterior. 

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is, but I do advise against taking it." I move carefully from under him and look at him trying to see how serious he was. There was a mischievous look in his eyes, but nothing else told me what he was thinking. I hesitantly reach for his head but his eyes never left me. "Are you sure you want to try this? It will be easier for me than what you think."

"Oh, hush, I definitely am more capable than you think."

"Take me. Then we will see how long you last." I lift his head off of his neck and watch as his expression goes to a faint wince.

"Sorry." I say as I carry him away with me. His eyes watch his surroundings as we move through the house quickly. "Aha, that's your trick." I cover his eyes and move faster. 

"Have I told you that this is my favorite dress on you." His voice echoes darkly behind me. I freeze and look down at his head again to see him with a wicked smile on his lips. His hands enter my line of vision briefly before before pulling me against his body. I yelp in surprise and watch as his head silently chuckles. "I told you it was easy." His hands take his head and I hear that same squelch sound from before. 

"How did you find me so quickly?"

"If I tell you then that would ruin the fun of finding you." He kisses my neck and softly squeezes my hips. "Plus, if I let you steal my head every time you become upset with me then it will be even more helpful to let you keep trying to figure it out."

"Wooooow. Why are you like this?" I ask rhetorically and push away from him. I finally take in my surroundings as well and figure out I managed to just make it to the kitchen.

"Why indeed." He repeats before chuckling.

"Stop being so creepy. I'm still giving you grief."

"How can I make it up to you, my love?" He asks almost as if he didn't need an answer. A finger presses against my back easily pushing me against the counter top and getting my torso to lay on it. His hands gently rub my back until they find the end of my dress and lift it up causing me to jolt at the sudden coldness. A whimper leaves me before I could catch it and instantly cover my face. He stops moving for a moment before I feel his chest press against my back. "You can say no." He whispers.

"I can't say no to you."

"Are you nervous that I won't enjoy you?"

"How do you always know how I'm feeling?"

"Sometimes I think the same things and sometimes I just know." I let out a huff before laughing quietly. He presses a kiss on my temple and I feel the smile on his face. I hear more rustling and then a sudden heat press against me. I gasp and stand on the tip of my toes in surprise. He wasted no time moving my underwear aside and causing more heat to rush between my legs. I let out a small whine and then a soft moan of anticipation. Bravely, I push against him and cause him to let out a small grunt.

"Always so impatient. " I suddenly feel him jolt forward and press into my womanhood. I yelp again and my fingers curl against the counter top. 

"AH! Careful!" I try to steady my balance again even though my shaky legs made it hard to even stand in one spot. He begins to thrust in and out slowly causing me to take in a sharp gasp and let tiny moans escape me. His hands went under my dress and lightly stroked the skin of my back making me shake even more and push back against him again. I shut my eyes tightly as he began to move faster. 

I hear a light pat sound in front of me causing me to open my eyes. His head was in front of me with a faint smile. I carefully place my hands on either side of his head. My breath had gotten shaky by now but seeing his face made me hold it for a moment making it steady slightly. I place a kiss on his lips, closing my eyes again. The light hum that he made still came from behind me but I didn't mind. The buckles on his clothes started to get louder as he grew even faster. He made sure to grip me in such a way that the edge of the counter wouldn't hurt my stomach. After pulling his head away to catch my breath I placed his cheek to mine in a weird yet sensual way.

"I love your sounds." He quietly growls. He suddenly stops and I feel even more warmness run down my thighs. I let out one last shuttery breath as I reach my peak as well. He continues to massage my lower back which calms my body down quicker than if I was just by myself.

"Thank you." I pull his head away from my cheek and look at his face. He looked tired but he still had a calm smile on his face. I give him another kiss as he lifts me up and helps me stand steady.

"You don't have to thank me." He says as I turn in his arms. I put his head back on his neck. "Heh, we're a mess."

"We should clean up then." I smile up at him. He tilts his head in fake thought.

"Perhaps."


	5. Monster Stuff Pt. 5

(This one is gonna be a little gory and not in a sexy way--maybe) (Also this is gonna be a reeeaaallly long chapter) (Also the fluff chapter)

"You are coming here more often then you were last month." He states before turning around.

"Don't have a job, don't have school." I state simply. A surprised look comes to his features as he stands.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need one and because I graduated." He stands still before nodding.

"I suppose."

"Suppose what?"

"I do not know." He never really gave a pause when answering and when interrupting he just finishes his thought before acknowledging that he interrupted someone. 

"And you call me the strange one." He gives me a crooked frown before picking up his lantern.

"I have called you strange only once."

"I know, I know." He sighs before lightly tugging at one of his antlers. 

"If you keep tugging on them like that-"

"-they'll fall off. Yes, I hope so." He finishes my statement with an irritated look. He suddenly whips his head, whacking one of his antlers into a tree. Pieces chip off and he winces before covering his face. He had dropped the lantern causing the flame to go out.

"Oak! Why did you do that?" I quickly go to tend to him as he continued to whimper in pain.

"Quick but painful."

"Oak, only a little bit came off and you're in near tears. I would hate to see someone try to cut those off of you if this reaction was so bad." He reaches up to touch where the piece chipped off with a sad expression.

"I wish you would cut them off."

"I can't."

"You could, you choose not to."

"Because I don't want to hurt you again."

"But I am asking you to. There is a difference."

"Oak."

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to do it."

"You hate me. You want me to suffer."

"Don't start that again." He suddenly wraps his long arms around me pulling me close to his insanely warm body. I try to look up at him but he kept a hand placed on the back of my head to keep my head still while the other held me close. "Oak, you've been so strange lately."

"I've been losing memories. The roots are going into the good parts of my brain." His voice cracks. He finally releases me of the embrace before going to tug on his horns again. I grab his hands this time and keep him from doing anymore damage. 

"I told you that I would help you, please, calm down."

"I don't want to forget you." It suddenly falls dead silent. I stare up at him. His expression unsure of if he should've said what he had said or not.

"Trust me, yanking them like that won't help keep your memories either."

"I have an idea." He says quietly.

"And what is this idea?"

"I know some people and I think I know that they will be able to cut them off-"

"Oak, no-"

"Trust me! You won't be the one to hurt me. You will be able to distract me from the pain." His plead made me shake my head.

"Fine, fine." I finally give in. I hated arguing with him. He's so stubborn.

 

~Continuation~

 

"We're here." He says. He seemed almost happy but still very nervous. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. It opens to reveal two men wearing doctor costumes next to the chair that were in the middle of the room. I stop instantly in the doorway at the sight. "You didn't have to dress up like this."

"Oh, good, it's so hot in here." One says and hastily pulls off the coat part. "So we made sure to get all the things you asked for and stuff so you guys can go ahead and get started."

"I still don't understand how I am going to help you, Oak..."

"Oh! I never did explain, did I? Well I thought since today was going to be special since I was gonna get these parasites out that we could make it even more special by doing what most humans in relationships do when they want to make something official." I stay silent from shock and anticipation. "I want to "marry" you." He puts emphasis on the word. I place my hand on my cheeks before nodding.

"Oh, okay, yes." I stammer with my response but he smiles calmly.

"Thank you for saying yes." He grabs my hand and places a kiss on the back of it before going to the chair that was in the middle of the room and sitting on it. The second man that had yet to talk began to tie him down to it. It almost looked painful how deep the ropes would dig into him.

"Wait, how are getting rid of them?"

"They're cryptid hunters, but they're willing to help me since they are always in the forest."

"Yup, yup!" The one at the table come over with a scalpel and a bone saw.

"But are they qualified brain surgeons."

"He's the surgeon." The man that has been silent nods before taking razors to Oak's head. His hair was quickly gone and he looks strange without his hair. The silent man puts on gloves before grabbing wire cutters. He tilts his head and the other man gets a syringe and puts some kind of pain killer, I'm assuming, into Oak's system. Oak's eyes begin to spiral and I quickly look down, knowing that if I stared he could control me.

"Come here..." He says quietly. Suddenly a loud snap rings through the room then a scream. I quickly look up and see that one of the small branches that would dig into his cheek missing and now on the floor. He writhed slightly swinging his antlers at them causing them to jump back. I quickly make my way in front of him and place my hands on his face. He stills and looks down at me with tears running down his face; probably making the pain worse with the salt that was in them.

~Time Skip~

One antler was finally off and he was a mess. He was constantly shaking now and his eyes were constantly spiraling. He was sweating and he lost his voice. I was still in front of him and I made sure to place small pats and kisses on him. They calmed him down for barely a second. 

"Okay, bud this time we're going to take the entire antler off at once before getting to the tiny bits on your back since they're under the skin."

"O-Okay." Oak struggled to reply. I watch them get the wire cutters and put the blades of it at the very base of the antler.

"Look at me." I say quietly to him. His eyes focus on me. "You're doing great so far. It's almost over-" I feel blood splatter on my face. I look to see the two men with the antler in their hands but where they had cut was leaking and was quite projectile. I look at his head and see blood running down half of his face. His expression was shocked. I wipe my face and look around for the towel we had used before. I grab it and dab his face lightly, knowing he was very tender at the moment. He turns his head away, slightly rocking the chair.

"Give him a break, come back in couple days." The man that has been silent the entire time finally speaks. I nod and begin to untie him.

 

~Continuation~

 

He stared at himself in the mirror for hours now. He was clean of anymore blood for the time being but his head and nose would occasionally let out little drips.

"Oak... How are you feeling right now?"

"Lighter." I stand next to him and look at the mirror. "Thank you for being there." He looks down at me.

"Of course." I place a kiss on the bottom of his jaw. He looked more human now besides his eyes. The bandages around his head were dark so he didn't look like another creature that wandered his forest. He turns to me and pulls me into his chest. I yelp in surprise before looking up at him again. He doesn't say anything. He just holds me. He had a sad look on his face before letting out a sad, soft sigh.

"I have forgotten your name."


End file.
